The bicycle has gained popularity in recent years for not only its convenience, but for also being eco-friendly function. It is now an indispensable part of the modern man's daily life for either transportation or recreation.
The present bicycle is usually equipped with a streamlined saddle. This structure however, is not only small but al-so with a smaller front end, which can cause pain in the crotch if being sat on for too long, as well as causing serious damage to the organs and nerves around the perineum.
Also, the traditional saddle structure is a hard type with either a flexible sponge or a foam structure built inside the sitting pad. While this can prevent serious friction when riding, it still has little effect on shock absorbing, which, while riding on bumpy roads, can cause serious damage to the buttocks, the ischium, and the spine, resulting in certain sports injury.